1. Field
The present invention relates to seeding systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated seeding methods and systems wherein a seeding machine sows seeds in growth medium in trays that are then transported to greenhouses for germination encouraged by moisture and warmth.
2. Background Information
Automated seeding and systems are used, for example, in the forest industry for efficient seeding operations. Generally speaking, in an automated seeding method or system, a plurality of trays are carried by a conveyor belt under a seeding machine. Each tray carries a plurality of individual containers and each container has a cavity that contains a growth medium such as vermiculite or peat. When each container is passed under the seeding machine, each seed is accurately placed in the growth medium. The trays are then transported to greenhouses that provide a warm, moist environment for germination of the seeds. However, the transportation of the trays, whether manual or automated, often dislodges and misplaces a substantial number of the seeds. Misplaced seeds are commonly referred to as “off-centers” or “drop-offs” and reduce the efficiency of the process.
It is known to cover seeds with a small amount of vermiculite or grit for keeping moisture around the seed. This technique offers protection against seed desiccation but fails to secure the seeds in place. There remains a need for an improved method of reducing the number of seeds that are dislodged in order to improve the efficiency of automatic seeding operations.
The present invention provides improved efficiency for automated seeding systems. This and other advantages will be appreciated from the following disclosure wherein all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.